Noche Sin Recuerdo
by dyeLbi-chan
Summary: [A.U] Una noche en la cual él volvia a desearla una noche en la que ella lo amo mas que nunca una noche que él olvido...InuKag. FINAL.
1. La noche

Hacia rato que el alcohol havia hecho efecto en él. Cansado con una vista nublada, con la mente turbada y el cuerpo moviéndose libremente sin seguir órdenes de su cerebro, el pelinegro seguía buscando a ésa chica, con la cual, representaba que estaba saliendo.

El local estaba lleno de gente; el ritmo de la música hacía que todo el mundo que estaba bailando irrumpiera en el campo visual de él, dificultándole la búsqueda.

El chico llegó enfrente de sus colegas y no la encontró; el alcohol contestó por él:

-¿Dónde coño está Kikyou?

Repitiéndolo varias veces a sus amigos la pregunta, ellos contestaron con varias muecas, como si se burlasen de él. Sintió que su ira en ésos momentos no podía ser mayor.

-De seguro con alguno, ¡por ahí!- la sinceridad apesta, pensó Inuyasha. Como podían decir siempre lo que pensaban, sin darse cuenta que eso era lo que menos necesitaba en ése instante.

Otro contestó lo mismo añadiendo un par de nombres, consiguiendo que el pelinegro deseará arrancarle la lengua…y es que solo que tener que oír ésos nombres sentía una cólera tremenda hacía todos ésos tipejos.

-¿Y qué coño hace mi novia montándoselo con Naraku? ¿Es que no recuerda que YO le pedí salir?- sus tensas manos apretaban el cuello de la camisa del pobre 'amigo' que habia pronunciado ese apestoso nombre.

-¡Oh! Vamos tío –empezó otro- Siempre que hay una fiesta con bebidas, o la llevas a una discoteca, la pierdes de vista.

Su mente divagó en otras veces con las mismas circunstancias, hechos o persones. Tenía razón ése mal nacido de amigo que tenía; cuando había fiesta la perdía de vista enseguida y no la encontraba hasta el día siguiente cuando ella lo llamaba.

-A principio de año dejó a Naraku por ti.- una peque esperanza al recordar ese GRAN evento, se coló en el chico al oír eso de parte de otro amigo.-Hasta que te los encontraste en otra fiesta, detrás de la estación haciéndolo…

Acordarse de eso, le dolía más que el amor que guardaba hacía a ella a causa de la ternura y el supuesto enamoramiento de Kikyou que ella le profesaba.

Recordó entonces la razón que le impulsaba a engañarla a él también tantas veces con cualquier otra.

-O al terminar el curso que te la encontraste con Musou, el gemelo de Naraku, en el local donde ella va a beber y a fumar antes de una fiesta.

Las manos de Inuyasha se tensaron enormemente; sino fuera por la oscuridad del lugar, los demás jurarían que sus dedos estarían blancos a causa de la fuerza con la que apretaba la mano, complicando el camino de la sangre.

Volvió su mirada a sus amigos intentando parecer tranquilo, jodidamente tranquilo y siguió escuchando la conversación que esos pardillos tenían, con unas voces roncas a causa de los grados que llevaban encima...

-¿Sabes? Han hecho una apuesta para saber con quién se lo monta…ejem…ésta vez.- sus ojos se posaron en los temeroso del chico que hablaba, éste se detuvo un momento al ver la gran ira profunda que tenían los ojos de Inuyasha, pero el pelinegro con un movimiento de cabeza le instó a seguir.- Tú evidentemente estás y aunque no lo creas… é-éstas empatado con Naraku.- Sabía que su amigo no tenía la culpa que tuviera la misma oportunidad un viejo de casi 30 años a un adolescente bastante experto, de 20, para montárselo con una chica como Kikyou. La experiencia amorosa del viejo era sin duda bastante más amplia que la suya, pero aún así no podía evitar mirar al chico que tenía delante con tirria. – Pero muchas chicas encuentran esto… atractivo a Musou…así que vas como diciendo segundo… ya que hay mayoría de apuestas femeninas que masculinas.

El pelinegro no contestó, desvió la vista hacia un par de chupitos llenos de una mesa de al lado y sin la amabilidad que acostumbraba a salir de él, se los trago a golpes sin importar de quién eran.

Con ésos tres vasitos, sumando lo que ya llevaba encima, además de la resignación de ser otra vez traicionado, el dolor de ser deseado solo por su cuerpo y sin conocer el sentirse amado, Inuyasha volvió en la búsqueda de Kikyou para demostrarle que rival en la cama estaba perdiendo esa zorra, por su maldita traición.

…

Una muchacha de apenas dieciocho años, contempló como su amor platónico buscaba con la mirada perdida hacía todos los lados.

Los ojos de los dos se encontraron un par de segundo, en esos instantes un notable sonrojó apareció en las mejillas de ella, además de una tímida sonrisa. Su corazón dejó de latir en el mismo momento que leyó en los labios de él, pronunciar su nombre; desgraciadamente su amor se giró, despareciendo entre la multitud.

Lo sabía. Su esperanza estaba totalmente pérdida.

Sabía que ella nunca sería como la otra, ya que su pelo no era liso ni perfectamente negro, de tacto sedoso… además de que sus senos no eran tan evidentes o deseables; y aunque ya había tenido la oportunidad de sentir en su propia piel desnuda el calor de su no-chico en un par de ocasiones, deseaba poder tenerlo totalmente más a menudo; pertenecerle a él con el mismo entusiasmo que ella lo deseaba. Anhelaba que la amara más que a la otra.

Así despertaría de la pesadilla eterna que estaba sufriendo para caer en el mejor de los sueños. Quería sentir con una tierna caricia todo el amor de Inuyasha hacía ella; arder completamente junto a su amad, sabiendo que él seria el único amante que siempre desearía.

Se entristecía pensar que ella, con su pequeño cuerpo, pura e inocente, cada vez que lo habían hecho, no aportaba nada nuevo al gran Inuyasha, no podía ofrecerle nada único…

En esos momentos en los cuales ella estaba asumida dentro de su llanto, notó que el pelinegro casi caía al suelo, _"seguro borracho como siempre_", hacía un lado.

Una pelea había empezado, el chico de la pelea se giró insultándolo por emularle y empezó a darle golpes; a causa del alcohol no podía defenderse, causando que Inuyasha recibiera más golpes.

-I-Inuyasha…no…!- el chico cayó al suelo mientras el desconocido con aires de gran hombre, y sin que nadie lo viera, le pateaba en el estómago estando ya el ojidorado en el suelo desmayado.

Sin oír como la llamaban, corrió hacía él sin preocuparse del chico mayor que estaba pegando a Inuyasha la dañara a ella.

Por suerte, llegó dos segundos más tarde después de que el gamberro se fuera. Un espacio se hizo alrededor de Inuyasha estando el pelinegro inconsciente en el suelo.

Temerosa, con lágrimas en los ojos y las ganas de chillar a los cuatro vientos el nombre de Inuyasha, se acercó con un pañuelo hacía el cuerpo de él.

No pidió ayuda, hizo un sobreesfuerzo para levantarlo de ése suelo mojado de cerveza, y de todo tipo de otras bebidas. Intentó limpiar su cara y se dio cuenta que estaba húmeda por ese mejunje asqueroso del suelo.

Al pasar su pequeña mano por la cara de Inuyasha, éste se despertó.

-Ka-Kagome… -por lo menos recordaba su nombre, pensó la chica. Ella le sonrió tiernamente. Lo ayudo a levantarse con cuidado del suelo sin la ayuda de nadie.

Decidió que lo llevaría hasta fuera del local y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía para ayudarlo a caminar.

Cuando Inuyasha sintió el aire en la cara al salir de ése apestoso local, la jaqueca que estaba taladrando su cabeza pareció tranquilizarse. Se dio cuenta enseguida que las piernas le dolían mucho, más de lo que había creído en un principio, y que Kagome debía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo ayudándolo para salir.

Ante ése pensamiento, no pudo evitar dirigir todos sus sentidos de borracho hacía Kagome: los suspiros de cansancio que hacía ella, le parecían los gemidos ahogados más sensuales que había oído nunca; sus pequeñas manos le abrazaban delicadamente pero con decisión por la espalda, recordándole la sensación que le causaba la misma mano, pero en su piel desnuda mientras le hacía el amor; al poner ella el brazo del chico por detrás del cuello, para que se apoyara mejor a ella, Kagome lo agarraba sutilmente con la otra mano libre la de él, podría entrelazar sus dedos con los de la pelinegra, ''_como la primera vez que lo hicimos_'' pensó sin poder evitarlo.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido salido con ésos pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza le hacía recordar el cuerpo desnudo de Kagome; y además su miembro empezaba a afectarle que el humano pensará en Kagome de ésa manera, y sino paraba con eso, acabaría con una Kagome sonrojada y un Inuyasha abandonado en medio de la calle.

Empezaba a volverse vulnerable sin saber si era a causa del alcohol o de los sentimientos que ya tenía de sí siempre.

Sin decirse palabra alguna, lo llevo hacía un banco del parque que había justo al lado del local, un parque que parecía solidario y tranquilo. Un lugar íntimo, pensó Kagome sin poder evitar ruborizarse.

Inuyasha se sentó y Kagome, con su pequeña sonrisa, se arrodillo a su lado; el brazo inestable de él, todavía en la espalda de la chica y los ojos cerrados por el dolor general que aún se apoderaba de él.

Aguantándose las lagrimas, Kagome empezó a pasar el pañuelo por la cara del pelinegro otra vez.

Su rostro era perfecto, pensaba la muchacha, su pelo negro azabache como el de ella, estaba encantadoramente desordenado de la coleta que Inuyasha acostumbraba a llevar siempre,; el flequillo estaba pegado a la frente sudada del ojidorado, un dorado intenso y único. Le encantaban además las cejas, tan gruesas y que siempre le hacían parecer enfadado.

Kagome estuvo bastante rato pasándole el pañuelo mientras le acariciaba el pelo con la otra mano, esperando que él se acostumbrara al alcohol o que lo vomitara.

Se veía tan desgraciado, abandonado, solo e incluso infeliz… como un perrito que acaban de echarlo a la calle sin amo ni ama… y ella deseaba abrazarlo y consolarlo hasta ver el Inuyasha gruñón y egoísta que era en realidad.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y a su lado vio la expresión de suma preocupación y ternura de su 'perra', como solo él la llamaba.

Intentó mirar alrededor, observó que le parque estaba vacío_; "sólo ella",_ pensaba, _"Sólo ella de más de treinta chicas que había en el local y que dicen amarme está a mi lado cuidándome."_

Cerró los ojos.

Sentía como la mano de Kagome se paseaba por su cara, tranquila; como acariciaba su mejilla, sin llegar a sus labios, tal vez con mido de desearlos demasiado, provocándole un escalofrío de placer.

Pareció despertar de repente y cogió la mano de Kagome, con la cual le limpiaba la cara, entre las suyas. Un instante más tarde Inuyasha abrió los ojos con bastante pesadez. Giró su cara hacía la pelinegra que tenía al lado.

"_Esa sonrisa le hace parecer tan hermosa",_pensó, "_tan jodidamente hermosa"_.

-¿Có-cómo estás Inuyasha, ne?

Esa sonrisa le tenía loco. Parecía querer demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y él lo sabía. No solo por la pequeña curva que formaban sus labios, tan tentadores… sino porque Kagome misma se lo había hecho meses atrás.

Echaba de menos oír esas palabras de corazón como las había dicho ella.

Los ojos de ella estaban brillantes, creer que había llorado porque estaba preocupada por él, le llenó de satisfacción.

Sin quererlo se abalanzó hacia ella, rodeándola de la cintura; la levantó del banco y en pocos segundos ya tenía a la pequeña de Kagome sentada encima de sus piernas, lista para abrazarla, acariciarla, besarla, lamerla o cualquier cosa que deseara…

Estaba seguro que cualquiera cosa que él quisiera, Kagome lo haría sin rechistar; sino todo lo contrario lo disfrutaría y sabía que lo deseaba incluso más que él mismo…

Él sólo debía pedir su deseo…


	2. perdida

…

La blanca habitación parecía muy solidaria para el gusto de ella, todo la hacía parecer como una criatura pequeña y para, esperando su juicio final en ésa habitación vacía y ella con una bata blanca, pareciendo a los vestidos de uniforme de una cárcel. Después de haberse hecho ésas pruebas, estaba impaciente por saber si lo que había ocurrido en la mañana estaba relacionado con él o no.

Instintivamente acercó su pequeña mano a la barriguita que tenía. Una tripita de 5 meses, pasó la mano por encima de la fina tela blanca que la tapaba, asegurándose que su pequeño seguía ahí dentro. Tenía suerte de haber nacido en una familia tan cariñosa y comprensiva, no sabía que hubiera hecho si su madre la hubiera expulsado de casa... un pequeño sollozo escapó de ella, había llorado tanto últimamente que creía que ya estaba seca.

Todo a causa del padre del bebé tan…

-¡Ah! Señorita aquí están las respuestas de los análisis.- la enfermera pechugona se acercó a ella con una sonrisa melancólica después de haber entrado en la blanca habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de ella…ésa sonrisa no parecía llevar buenas noticias, sino todo lo contrario, pensó la pelinegra.

-¿Ya sabe que le pasa a mi bebé?- la chica se dio cuenta que la sonrisa de gozo al llegar que había hecho la enfermera, a la de tristeza de ahora de la mujer, le dio a entender que algo malo le había ocurrido a su bebé, y considerando por todo lo que habia pasado para que su bebé estuviera bien; deseaba que la vida del pequeño no estuviera en problemas.

Amaba al bebé; casi tanto como amaba al padre…

-Verá. Como sabe algunos casos de embarazos adolescentes, la chica no desea tener el bebé y…

-¡Yo quiero a mi bebé! Lo amo. Sin él no me queda nada.- el rumbo de la conversación no le estaba gustando; esa enfermera no parecía profesional. La sonrisa de la mujer seguía triste.- Sólo quiero saber por que me desmayé esta mañana, y me encuentro al despertarme en un hospital…

-Sé que...bueno. Mire señorita no sé como decírselo para que no le resulte…traumático. Así que…- la mujer enfermera inspiró fuertemente. '_para una que quiere el bebé' _pensó.- Señorita Higurashi ha perdido a su bebé. Lo siento.

_**Flashback **(3 meses antes)_

_-Te llamaré en una semana.- dijo él dándole mordisquitos dulces en el cuello segundos antes de dormirse; aún con el miembro, ahora flácido, dentro de ella y abrazándola por el cuello. Estando Inuyasha encima de ella, Kagome sentía la piel del pelinegro desnudo acariciando la suya y como el corazón, segundos antes desbocado por la pasión, iba tranquilizándose poco a poco. _

_Cerró los ojos cansada y se durmió abrazando a su no-chico por la espalda, sintiendo el hormigueo del pelo de Inuyasha en sus brazos…_

Pero los 7 días se transformaron en semanas y las semanas en meses…

Y ella, estúpida como siempre, seguía esperando la llamada encerrada en su habitación viendo pasar el verano, llorando como una infeliz antes y después de dormirse. Lloraba tanto si era de día como de noche, ahogándose en su propio llanto.

Sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo; entendía que seguramente a causa de algún problema, tal vez él no pudiera llamarla; pero también sabía que la única razón era que no se acordaba.

Había creído otra vez que las dulces palabras de ésa noche eran verdaderas; que sus besos llenos de pasión y amor recorriendo su boca, su cuello, sus senos… habían marcado un nuevo principio entre ellos, pero sin duda habían sido otro pasatiempo nocturno para el gran chico popular.

Antes, las únicas veces que se habían acostado él se había acordado. Le había enviado sms, le hizo un par de llamadas y perdidas, para recordarle que se acordaba, y lo había echo cada día durante las dos semanas siguientes de haberlo hecho.

Pero esta vez estaba todo perdido. Su relación con Kikyou iba de mal en peor; y las chicas que alardeaban de haberlo hecho con él aumentaban cada semana en demasía.

Así que considero que era normal que después de aguantar un mes esa farsa, hubiera perdido el apetito, la ilusión de verlo o las ganas de vivir.

Su mejor amiga Sango, había insistido que esas bobadas y las mismas bobas que lo decían, era todo mentira.

Pero, más de una vez, sin quererlo, las pesadillas de él con una chica despampánate cualquiera entrando en algún lugar cerrado, para salir en un estado claro de post-sexo minutos más tarde, le invadían por las noche, causándole insomnio.

Así que en un mes y medio más tarde de ése encuentro, Kagome parecía mucho más pálida que antes; sus ojos azules grisáceos, llenos de amor y ternura habían desaparecido. Ya no se preocupaba por su aspecto; de estudiar para el examen de principio de curso; ni temía olvidarse de dejar de respirar algún día.

Kouga tampoco la animó mucho. En un intento para que Inuyasha se pusiera celoso, ella intentó, en la única fiesta de todo el verano que fue a parte de la que se acostó con Inuyasha, acercarse más a Kouga como amiga. Lo único que sucedió fue que estuvo a punto de acostarse con Kouga y de perder a Ayame como amiga.

Igualmente, Inuyasha nunca se enteró de nada, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado acostándose con todas, o eso le decía la parte pesimista de su cabeza.

Al pasar dos meses, Kagome se dio cuenta que algo malo con su cuerpo estaba pasando. Sin casi comer parecía haber engordado; se levantaba con ganas de vomitar y le dolía siempre el estómago. Algunos olores le molestaban tanto, que debía que ir corriendo hasta el lavabo más próximo.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del gran retraso que llevaba y que seguramente no eran a causa de nervios o de angustia.

Con miedo le contó el problema a Sango. Su amiga insistió para saber quien era el padre, para caparlo; pero Kagome no le dio nombre alguno.

Cuando el aparato para saber si una esta embarazada dio positivo, el problema fue luego comunicarlo a su madre y a su abuelo. Su madre con una sonrisa la felicitó y llamó al colegio enseguida para pedir la baja de su hija, diciendo que Kagome sufría de algún tipo de enfermedad horrible.

Al principio pareció haber problemas de lo que haría con su bebé, puesto que su madre pensaba que Kagome no lo deseaba; pero cuando la pequeña dijo que quería el bebé y que estaba segura de tenerlo, la madre no puso ningún problema. Dijo que si Kagome estaba segura de que amaba al bebé, entonces ella sería una abuela feliz.

El abuelo por su parte, se alegró de tener otro descendiente a quien poder dejar el santuario, en el caso que Kagome o Souta no lo quisieran.

El cambio de Kagome fue tremendo. Enseguida volvió a ser la muchacha feliz de siempre, su piel volvió a ser de ése pálido tan hermoso. Intentó recuperarse y a preocuparse de no tener algún tipo de dificultad que pusiera en peligro a su bebé.

Sin embargo enseguida se expandió el rumor por el colegio del embarazo de Kagome. En un principio su móvil y el teléfono de su casa no dejaban de sonar y de llegarle mensajes insultándola o pidiéndolo muchas tonterías de números y personas que no conocía. Su madre decidió cambiar de número de teléfono, y cancelo la cuenta de Kagome del móvil para que ella no se preocupara por esas chorradas.

A parte de Sango y de Ayame, nadie más hablaba o podía visitar a Kagome. La embarazada, evitaba tener que hablar de Inuyasha si estaba con sus amigas, cambiando de tema sutilmente cuando salía el nombre de ése 'perro imbécil' en la conversación. Sus amigas no debían saber nada de las tres veces que ellos lo habían hecho; así que en esos casi cinco meses no supo nada de Inuyasha.

Tampoco la había llamado o enviado algo. Pero no podía confirmarlo ya que no tenía móvil, ni Internet y su teléfono era secreto.

Estaba feliz por lo menos de tener a su bebé y ahora…

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Lo siento Señorita Higurashi. Ha perdido su bebé. - Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Kagome sin poder evitarlo. Habia perdido su bebé, el amor que le unía a la poca felicidad y esperanza que le quedaba.-A causa de los primeros meses: la falta de alimentación y cuidado personal, deben haber afectado la salud del bebé. No es culpa de nadie. Si lo hubiera sabido todo sería diferente, pero tampoco sabemos con exactitud las verdaderas razones. Lo siento mucho…

Por segunda vez en el día, la pequeña Kagome, se desmayó.

…

Las miradas inquisidores, los murmullos de la gente, risas estúpidas de alumnas estúpidas… aumentaban mientras Kagome caminaba por el pasillo central del colegio. Sentía como las miradas se clavaban en su espalda; como se pegaba el desprecio a su espalda.

Sin querer se llevó la mano hacía su plano vientre, intentando encontrar el apoyo de alguien que la entendiera; pero se dio cuenta que ése gran apoyo ya no estaba. Seis meses atrás nada le hubiera importado, pero ahora se sentía sola.

Cuando apretó su mano en la tela que estaba encima de su barriga, oyó a pocos metros de ella las risas de todas las chicas que la miraban con cara burlona. Una de ellas era Kikyou, que parecía disfrutar más que nadie por la lástima que Kagome parecía llevar su alrededor.

Corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitían; y empujando a la muchedumbre entró en uno de los lavabos femeninos justo antes de golpear con una última figura, la de un chico. Seguramente a causa de las lágrimas, Kagome no le vio y sin ni siquiera pedirle perdón por haberle golpeado abrió la puerta y se encerró en uno de los w.c. con el mayor portazo de toda su vida.

El chico se giró hacía la adolescente que había perdido dentro del lavabo. Su coleta negra y sus ojos dorados le hacían sumamente atractivo. Todas las chicas caían rendidas ante él, no habia ninguna que no pensará en ese chico día y noche, pero en cambio él… hacía tanto tiempo que Inuyasha no podía dejar de pensar en la pequeña amante que había tenido...

Sus ojos de un dorado intenso se cerraron por inercia, volviéndolos a abrir; apretó la mano con al cual llevaba la carpeta, como si quisiera comprobar que no estaba soñando.

-¿Ka-Kagome? – la sorpresa de verla otra vez, no entendía del todo al razón, pero sentía que un peso se le había ido de encima

Desde que se había enterado de su embarazo había hecho cuentas, para saber si él era el padre. Pero si sus cuentas eran correctas, cuando él se había enterado, la chica debía estar de tres y no de dos meses.

No entendía entonces quien era el padre. Inuyasha estaba completamente seguro que la única persona que Kagome amaba y que deseaba era él.

Ni siquiera Sango sabía la maldita respuesta, no sabia quien era… sin quererlo se sentía traicionado por Kagome, por la chica que siempre le sonreía… Y cuantas más vueltas le daba al asunto, más perdido se encontraba y una parte dentro de él iba desgarrándose poco a poco con cada idea absurda en qué pensaba.

…

Sólo habían pasado cinco minutos y le parecían una eternidad. Tenía la espalda apoyada en la puerta y los brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Escondía la cabeza entre sus rodillas llorando por su mala suerte, tiritando por el dolor de sentirse sola nuevamente.

En lo único que podía pensar era en Inuyasha; incluso sabiendo que él ni siquiera debía acordarse de la 'perra' de Kagome, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Y lo peor que él debía estar en el mismo edificio que ella, en el colegio. Tenía miedo de encontrarlo, de montar una escena delante de él y poniéndose a llorar com una mema.

-¡Kagome!- Sango picó varias veces en donde se había encerrado Kagome. Ella se levantó lentamente apoyándose en la pared, mientras se limpiaba con la manga las lágrimas.- Sé que es duro Kagome, pero debes salir. Vamos. No me gusta verte así amiga…

Sin rechistar se giró lentamente hacía la puerta y la abrió con poca decisión. Se acercó hacía el espejo del lavabo. Sus ojos volvían a estar rojos a causa de las lágrimas; con un sentimiento de amargura en ellos que sabía que no desparecerían ni en miles años.

-Sé que tal vez es un mal momento, pero quiero presentarte a Miroku. Es mi novio, ya sabes.-Kagome asintió medio ausente, mientras se lavaba la cara.- Ven conmigo. Tiene un amigo que es bastante… ejem… amigable. Sobretodo cuando te acostumbras a él.


	3. Los sentimientos de él

El comedor seguía con las mismas paredes de siempre, pero ahora le parecía mucho más pequeño que antes. Sentía que su alrededor la ahogaba, todo se caía encima de ella: las paredes, el techo, la mesa, la gente…sobretodo la gente.

Las mismas miradas que antes: de pena, lástima, burla, risa…

Como deseaba volver a estar encerrada en ése lavabo…o poder cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos nunca más. Quería ir a su casa para seguir soñando en otro lugar donde no sentía el peso de su error en el pasado encima de su espalda rompiéndole por dentro.

Estar lejos de todo el mundo. Sobretodo del 'amigo' que el novio de Sango tenía.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado un encuentro peor con Inuyasha…

Al llegar en ésa maldita mesa, los dos se miraron sorprendidos, pero enseguida Inuyasha apartó la mirada de ella haciendo una mueca y un Keh! Molesto.

Kagome entendió que su presencia ahí no era para nada del agrado del pelinegro.

Pero ella… pensó que uno no sabe lo mucho que sigue amando a alguien hasta que lo tienes a menos de un metro de ti.

No tenía le valor para volver a mirarlo a la cara, y todo lo que pensaba se veía interrumpido por las burlas que iba oyendo susurrar a la gente de su lado; aunque más que susurrar parecían chillar expresamente para que la pobre Kagome lo oyera.

Se sentía totalmente destrozada, tanto psicológicamente como físicamente. Además el hecho de tener a su amado al lado, sin que él supiera que él mismo era el padre, la hizo volver a animarse pensando en su bebé.

Sango, seguía enfurruñada por una de las bobadas que había dicho Miroku sobre una chica que pasaba; Inuyasha aburrido por ese entorno de pareja celosa, decidió intentar hablar con Kagome…pero no pudo ni abrir la boca.

La vio con la mirada pérdida, sentada encima de la silla, con los brazos abrazando sus rodillas.

No sabía si sentirse apenado, triste o tierno, al darse cuenta como la pequeña mano de Kagome se acercaba a su no-abultado vientre.

Cuando se enteró que Kagome estaba embarazada, al principio le choqueó. Tendría que casarse con ella, pensó. Empezó a imaginarse toda la vida con Kagome: cuidándola, acariciando su vientre mientras iba viendo como iba creciendo cada día, dormiría con ella cada noche y sentiría como ésa criatura se hacía parte de su vida, uniéndolos. Tendría una familia que le esperaría cada día, y una mujer que lo amará… le producía paz, alegría y sin reconocerlo amor.

Se llevó un chasco cuando le dijeron de cuantos meses estaba, no entraba en los cálculos que él había hecho.

El no era el padre.

Ese fue el verdadero shoc. Todos sus sueños, sus pensamientos, sus deseos de ella desaparecieron al darse cuenta que él no era el padre.

Seguramente, pensó, Kagome se había cansado de un imbécil como él que nunca le había dicho nada más amoroso que un 'Ya lo sé!', después de que Kagome se declarará.

Más tarde se dio cuenta que no la odiaba. Ni a ella, ni al bebé, ni quien fuera ése padre. Pero algo parecido a la pena y a la envidia, le carcomía por dentro.

Por eso no entendía como la pelinegra estaba ahí sentada a escasos centímetros de él, y no estaba con el padre de quien hubiera sido el bebé. ¿Por qué?

Un pequeño sollozo le sacó de su ensoñación, giró su vista hacía Kagome y la vio en la misma posición que antes, pero aún con una mirada más triste que segundos antes

'_Lo haré'_, pensó. Se levantaría y la abrazaría; le diría que la amaba, aunque no estuviera seguro, sólo para que le sonriera, y enseguida después de declararse, la besaría hasta que olvidará todo lo malo, y que en su cabeza estuviera sólo él, sólo Inuyasha. La envolvería en un cariñoso agarre, mientras juntaba los labios de ella desesperadamente como hacía meses que no lo hacía, la dejaría sin aire y…

-Mirad, ¿quién tenemos aquí? La pequeña zorra con ínfulas de madre. Es que el padre de ésa cosa no te quería y el colegio es lo único que te excita, ¿Cómo siempre?

Pero todo fue interrumpido por Kikyou, quiso joderle su momento de casi felicidad y total valentía masculina. Lo sabía desde que la vio la última vez: Kikyou se había enterado que la había engañado, igual como lo había hecho ella… y que una de las amantes había sido Kagome. '_Aunque si supiera la verdad'_, pensó Inuyasha.

La única amante auténtica, la única con la que lo había echo conscientemente y no a causa del alcohol, era la misma Kagome:

_Ésa vez Inuyasha hacía semanas que estaba de muy mal humor. Ese día, mejor dicho, ésa tarde, la chica fue para darle unos apuntes a Inuyasha, que el mismo profesor le había pedido a Kagome que le entregara -ya que vivía bastante cerca de casa del pelinegro. Había pasado medio año desde la declaración de la chica y al ir a verle Kagome se puso sumamente nerviosa. A él le hizo gracia, ninguna chica se ponía nerviosa delante de él y lo demostraba tan abiertamente, nadie le había dicho que le gustaba mucho de la misma manera como lo había hecho ella._

_No supo como, ni cuando…pero estaba con Kagome: estaba abrazándola y besándola por todo el cuerpo, mientras ella decía su nombre de una forma que le parecía sumamente tierna: durante un instante se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos y se dio cuenta que ningún otra persona le hacía sentir tan seguro de sí mismo; tan amado._

_La primera vez le gustó, le encantó, le fascinó la explosión en la que fue abducido junto con Kagome…_

_(-Puesto que con Kikyou nunca….ellos…ella…nunca parecía dispuesta a…eso.-)_

_La segunda y última vez (que recordaba), había sido en la escuela. En uno de los armarios de limpieza:_

_Ella estaba ahí dejando el cubo de agua y la escoba de la clase e Inuyasha entró para esconderse de Kikyou; cuando entró la vio ahí medio mojada, ya que a causa de la impresión de ver entrar a Inuyasha le había caído encima toda el agua; el chico no pudo dejar a parte sus instintos de hacerle el amor, además que al darse cuenta del lugar donde estaban, el morbo le nubló toda la parte racional para lanzarse a ella sin darle explicación alguna._

_Fue otra enorme explosión de emociones, como había previsto mientras la besaba con fiereza, poseyendo sus labios intentando saciar la sed de ella, consiguiendo aumentar las ganas de entrar a ella, de sentirla gemir sólo para él... No sólo gracias a la parte tierna del principio; sino con una pasión que nunca antes ninguno de los dos había sentido antes…_

_Desde el primer momento que lo había hecho con una virgen llamada Kagome, hasta ése momento, no había podido acostarse con nadie mas. Las únicas que lo excitaban eran chicas, que con poca luz, se parecían a Kagome: con ésos ojos azul grisáceos llenos de su amor platónico, brillando de felicidad; su hermosa palidez realzada gracias al sudor de después de hacerle amor; ese pequeño cuerpo donde él fue, era y sería el amo durante toda la vida…_

_En ése momento se dio cuenta que algo pasaba con él y sus sentimientos; pero cuando quiso hablar con Kagome, ella se quedó embarazada y aislada del mundo._

Ahora que la tenía a su lado, que podía volver a tenerla… todo se rompía por la zorra de Kikyou y su maldito mal humor.

-Intentamos saber que pasó. ¿Te violaron? Y… ¿Abortaste? ¿O es qué el padre no lo quiso y ese trauma hizo que odiaras ése bebé? Seguro que tú no lo querías verdad.

La pelinegra que acusaban, intentó parecer tranquila; pero evidentemente no podía. Esa maldita de Kikyou no podía ir a molestar a otra persona, no a ella y a su bebé.

Se giró mirando a Kikyou con ira, pero llorando a causa de la furia. En dos segundos se había levantado y tirado el agua a la cara de ésa mujer tan estúpida.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que dices. YO LO AMABA. AMABA A MI BEBÉ Y A SU PADRE. LOS AMABA Y LOS SIGO AMANDO. ¿Te enteras?

La recién mojada mujer se sintió indignada, más que indignada. Odiaba ésa pequeña 0Kagome desde que la vio, cuando puso sus ojos en ella posprimera vez sabía que solamente era una niña creyéndose mujer.

-No te atrevas a volver ha hacer algo así.-Kikyou oía las risas de los demás. Ésa Kagome tenía que pagarlo caro.- yo por lo menos no soy tan estúpida como para quedarme embarazada, y olvidarme del padre. Por qué seguro que no sabes quien es el padre. Eres solo una zorra que se los folla a todos.

-¡Aquí la única zorra eres tú! ¡Yo sé quien es, yo lo recuerdo y eso es lo…!

-¡BASTA YA! Éste no es el lugar…- Inuyasha no aguantó más todas ésas palabras de Kikyou. Le habían dolido tanto o incluso más que a Kagome misma. Oír como creían que la chica había sido ¿violada? O que lo hacía con todas. Aunque lo que más le dolía era: "_YO LO AMABA. AMABA A MI BEBÉ Y A SU PADRE. LOS AMABA Y LOS SIGO AMANDO". _Ojalá él fuera el padre; quería creer que había una la posibilidad que ése chico que ella AÚN amaba fuera él. Sólo creerlo hacía que sintiera más ganas de abrazarla.- Tu Kikyou no tienes derecho a decir todo eso.- Levantado, ya sé había colocado entre las chicas y hablaba con esa ira e indiferencia que deja a uno la traición de una expareja.- ¡La única que se lo montaba con todos eras tú! ¡Así que ve a joder a otra parte por qué aquí NO TE QUEREMOS!

-Molestas.

Kikyou ya sentía como le bullía la sangre de odio, despreciada por un exnovio que había tenido. Le había hecho el favor de salir con él y se atrevía a insultarla. Sabía que a él no podría golpearlo, pero a la pequeña Kagome con su 'molestas', fue la gota que derramo el baso. Le dio una bofetada a Kagome tan fuerte que juraría que le dolería hasta el infierno, se giró y no miró atrás, se largó sin girar la vista ni un segundo.

La mejilla le ardía más de lo que deseaba; los brazos de Inuyasha la cogían de la cintura. El pelinegro con cuidado ayudó a Kagome a colocarse de pie.

-¿Estás bien?- él fijó sus dorados ojos en ésos perfectos azules grisáceos. Inuyasha había estado a punto de salir corriendo para matarla, al ver cómo golpeaba a su Kagome.

-Me siento algo mareada.

-Te acompaño a la enfermería, creo que te has golpeado con la mesa cuando esa maldita te ha golpeado.

Kagome dijo un sutil 'gracias' y los dos se fueron hacía la enfermería. Inuyasha no dejó de abrazarla en ningún momento, quería asegurarse de que no caería otra vez a causa del mareo; de ayudarla a caminar; de sentirla cerca y de darle a entender a los demás que Kagome era suya ahora, y aunque tuviera que robarle a algún otro imbécil, lo sería en un futuro no muy lejano.


	4. Ya lo se

…

La cama era bastante cómoda, pero le recordaba a la misma en la que se había sentado cuando le dieron el mejor y el peor mensaje se su vida: "¡_Felicidades Señorita! y "Lo siento señorita ha perdido su bebé"._

La enfermera hacía pocos segundos que se había ido, dándoles permiso a los dos para librarse de las demás clases. Un silencio extraño les invadió, no se atrevían a mirarse; ha hablarse…

El muchacho vio como ella volvía a tener ésa mirada perdida; ésos ojos brillantes a punto de asomar lágrimas e intervino.

Acercó su mano masculina a la suave mejilla de Kagome, ella no pudo evitar los nervios y las ganas de llorar volvieron más fuerte que antes además que ése contacto hizo tenerle un escalofrío placentero.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.- esos ojos no debían estar perdidos, ni llenos de lágrimas a no ser que fueran de felicidad; él deseaba conseguir que Kagome nunca más llorara.- Estoy aquí, contigo.- se acercó a ella y la abrazó, como lo había estado deseando y soñando cada noche desde que no la veía. Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No. Estoy sola. Sin mi bebé no tengo a nadie.-se aferró al cuello de Inuyasha llorando como la niña que a él le gustaba que fuera. Abrazaba a ése chico como si nada existiera, deseando que ése momento fuera eterno.

-No vuelvas a decir eso. Yo estoy aquí. ¿No lo ves? Creéme no voy a dejarte sola.- Kagome empezó a llorar más fuerte, "desahogate" era lo que debía hacer. E Inuyasha sabía que así volvería la Kagome que él necesitaba.- Yo…supongo que lo del bebé era algo que no sé como hacer para que no te sientes mal, pero siempre que creas que estás sola, o deseas poner tu mano en tu barriguita y sentir que él está ahí…en vez de hacer eso…vienes a buscarme y me-me a-abrazas fuerte, muy fuerte. ¿Vale?

Los sollozos de Kagome parecían tranquilizarse. La cara de ella se escondió en el cuello de él, mojándole con las lágrimas saladas.

-¿De verdad?- la esperanza que había ido perdiendo momentáneamente desde hacía meses, volvía a ella después de tanta tristeza…

-¿Cuándo te he mentido yo?- pero ésa esperanza, ese nuevo fulgor que en breves estaba creciendo dentro de ella, desapareció tan rápidamente como había llegado.

-Cuando me dijiste que me llamarías en una semana…

Titubeó durante unos segundos. Luego un flash en su cabeza diciendo esa misma frase en una casa, una habitación que no era la suya le vino a la mente. También parecía recordar otra: Estaba con Kagome en una cama los dos desnudos, ella estremeciéndose y estallando en convulsiones bajo su cuerpo. Y más tarde el chico parecía darle lametones y mordisquitos en el cuello de ella.

Con cuidado se fueron separando con un aire dubitativo perfectamente visible en sus caras. No sabía como entender ésa imagen, ese segundo de su cabeza que recordaba ¿Era real?

-N-no lo hiciste en todo el maldito verano. Ni viniste. Ni nada. Te olvidaste de llamarme, de mí de ésa noche. – con lágrimas en los ojos dejó de agarrarse de los brazos de Inuyasha para apretarlos, intentado pasarse todo el dolor interior que sentía. Inuyasha dejó que ésas pequeñas uñas le apretaran, sabía que se merecía las marcas que más tarde tendría, las suyas tan solo serían físicas…pero en Kagome las tenía tan dentro de su corazón que tal vez nunca terminarían de sanar. Le miró directamente a los ojos tan llenos de intranquilidad y lástima acusándole. Sino fuera porque conocía a Kagome desde hacía mucho tiempo, hubiera pensado que estaba mintiéndole.- ¡TE OLVIDASTE DE TODO!

**Flash back de ésa noche**

_Dos figuras perfectamente juntas se perdían entre ellos dentro de un abrazo desesperado por parte de él. Envolvió los dedos en el pelo azabache de ella enroscando su dedo entre el pelo, ahuecando su nuca en un apretón seguro. Se oyó el ruido de un pequeño gemido cuando sus labios se rozaron, y luego su boca encontró la suya. _

_Al principio el beso fue sereno y suave. Él se tomó su tiempo, saboreando, moviendo despacio sus labios sobre los suyos. Kagome no pudo evitar pensar durante un momento que la primera vez que la besó Inuyasha hizo lo mismo.Pero todo cambió en un momento impredecible. Su boca se volvió ardientemente caliente, rozando la de Kagome hasta que sus labios se vieron obligados a abrirse. Kagome temblaba asombrada por la intrusión de su lengua. _

…

_El ojidorado levantó los pechos de Kagome en sus manos y usó sus labios, sus dientes, y su lengua sobre ellos, como si devorara el dulzor de de la carne de ella por primera vez. Kagome gimió y se arqueó hacia arriba. Ahora estirados en la cama de la habitación de ella, sintió como el chico que estaba encima de ella le levantaba su falda. Él se agachó sobre Kagome, besando, ahuecando las manos, acariciando su pecho, hasta que a Kagome apenas le quedó un fragmento de cordura._

_El peso del cuerpo de él, su cuerpo sobre el suyo era delicioso. Kagome deseaba más, deseaba que él apretara con más fuerza, más profundamente, hasta quedar aplastada bajo él. Los brazos de Inuyasha la rodearon con más fuerza, y los únicos sonidos que escapaban de los labios de Kagome eran jadeos entrecortados._

_Inuyasha abrió más sus rodillas y se colocó su miembro cerca de la entrada de ella. Con cuidado él se introdujo dentro, moviéndose con suavidad más allá de las oscuras profundidades de Kagome. Ella gritó de placer cuando fue invadida, con una profunda embestida._

_Con un gemido jadeante, se quedó inmóvil bajo él mientras una gran ola de placer la atravesaba llegando finalmente al clímax. Él la envolvió con sus brazos, impulsándose más profundamente, prolongando los exquisitos espasmos. _

_Cuando ella finalmente quedó saciada, él consiguió su propia satisfacción, su cuerpo tembló con la placentera liberación._

_Permanecieron abrazados fuertemente durante mucho tiempo, relajándose entre las sábanas arrugadas. Inuyasha descansó encima de Kagome sin salir de ésa entrada tan perfecta, sintiendo como su flácida masculinidad seguía brotando su semilla dentro de ella… Kagome rió asombrosamente soñolienta, aspirando el olor masculino tan característico de Inuyasha y los dos se sumieron en un gran merecido sueño…_

_Horas más tarde un Inuyasha medio adormecido aún, se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertar a la chica que estaba en la cama. Salió de ahí sin casi recordar nada y al llegar a su casa se durmió, para levantarse al dia siguiente creyendo haber tenido el mejor sueño húmedo de toda su vida._

_**Fin flash back**_

Finalmente Inuyasha entendió todo, y con una de sus manos intentó acariciar la mejilla de ella, sintió como la piel de ella se estremecía con su contacto y luego un suspiro ahogado escapaba de ésos labios que tantas veces había besado.

No estaba seguro de todo, pero por la fuerza que aún sentía que las manos de Kagome le hacían en sus brazos, ella estaba hablando muy enserio así que indudablemente asumió que la chica no mentía y que ése sueño tan perfecto había sido real.

Aún así decidió que aunque ya lo tenía todo aclarado, para poder abrazarla y explicarle sus sentimientos, antes había algo más importante.

-¿Yo conocía al padre del bebé?- los ojos de Kagome se abrieron enormemente, demostrando en ellos que le había preguntado algo que ella no esperaba. Dejo de hacer fuerza con sus uñas en los brazos de él, y poco a poco fue bajando sus manos apartándolas del cuerpo de Inuyasha y las apoyó en la camilla de la enfermería. No se atrevía hablar, el miedo había paralizado todos sus sentidos y aún así no supo como asintió confundida por todo lo que ésa pregunta comportaría.- Ya… ¿Está en mi clase?- Ella volvió a asentir. Inuyasha suponía que estaba demasiado afectada como para contestar la pregunta más directamente, así que se acercó a ella antes que pudiera reaccionar. Pasó sus manos a cada lado de ella y los apoyó a la camilla evitando que su pequeña escapará, ahora ella parecía cohibirse más, sin atreverse a subir la cara y verle directamente. -¿Tiene la misma edad que yo? – Ella sintió- ¿Juega a fútbol conmigo?- Kagome volvía a mover la cabeza afirmativamente…- ¿Es tan bueno como yo? Mmmm… ¿Vive en mi misma calle?... ¿Tiene un hermano mayor muy imbécil? O ¿Era su ex-novia la imbécil?

Kagome asintió ya más segura ya que la mayoría de preguntas qué Inuyasha hacía eran verdaderamente estúpidas.

Al final, cansada de ir asintiendo como una máquina, Kagome decidió que era hora de dar una pista contundente que diera el final a ésas tontas preguntas.

-También ha ido a todas las mismas fiestas que tu. Borracho. Pero estaba.- cuando subió s vista a la de Inuyasha para ver su reacción, sólo vio una sonrisa pícara y un extraño sentimiento de satisfacción en los ojos de él.

Se dio cuenta que tal vez estaba haciéndole una broma, y eso no le agradó lo más mínimo. Odiaba tener que sentirse cohibida a causa de un estúpido, antes de decirle algo insultante él habló:

-No sabes lo asustado que estaba nena.- En ése momento en la enfermería se podía ver como la figura masculina abrazaba a la femenina, medio paralizada de la sorpresa.

Se despertó de su paralizante momento al sentir los labios húmedos de Inuyasha posarse en níveo cuello. Las manos de él abrazaban su cintura, y un sentimiento de seguridad y protección le hizo sonreír.

Quería creer que lo que ése abrazo y esa lengua le estaban haciendo era real, pero pensó que la realidad la golpearía más tarde su sueño, y no quería que también golpeara su corazón.

-¿I-Inuyasha? ¿Q-qué te pasa? ¿Qué haces?- el muchacho pasó sus brazos de la cintura, a la espalda de Kagome. Con delicadeza y un poco inhibida, fue pasando los suyos hacía arriba del chico para abrazarle por el cuello.

Las lamidas habían cesado un poco, pero eso sólo consiguió que ella volviera a desear sentir los besos en todo su cuerpo. La respiración entrecortada de Inuyasha le llegaba ahora al oído, y siguió con sus deseos de un abrazó más fuerte y más íntimo.

Como si le leyera la mente el abrazo se hizo más profundo, y ahora él dejaba ir su caliente aliento en el cuello de ella, unos agradables cosquilleos invadieron todo su cuerpo, dejándole con un aura de pasión, ternura, amor y un revuelo de otros muchos más sentimientos.

-¿Yo era él padre verdad?- Notó como Kagome se congelaba dentro del abrazo haciendo esfuerzos para apartarse de él, pero la abrazó mas fuerte y siguió hablando con ése tono tan extraño y tierno.- fue en ésa fiesta donde un imbécil me dio una paliza y me sacaste fuera; después me curaste las heridas y yo te subí encima de mis piernas y empecé a besarte como si no hubiera un mañana…

La chica hacia rato que había cesado las ganas de huir, pero sin querer volvió a llorar y aferrarse a él más fuerte.

-¡TONTO! Te olvidaste y no m-me llamaste n-nunca. ¡N-ni viniste! Y Y-yo creyendo que me odiabas…p-pero no…resultaba que en realidad sólo, sólo… ¡Te olvidaste! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Inuyasha NO BAKA!- después de oír los recordatorios básicos de ésa noche, Kagome había empezado a golpearlo con cada insulto.- ¡Baka! ¡Baka! – no podía parar de llorar, de sonreír y de pegar a ése estúpido que creía estar… ¿asustado? Entonces Kagome paró con los golpes y miro a Inuyasha, al ver que ya no estaban insultando ni golpeando, él miró a Kagome confuso. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, el pelo revuelto le recordó cuando estaban en la cama desnudos y sin evitarlo ése pensamiento le excitó, deseba estirarla en la litera en la que estaba sentada y hacerle el amor tantas veces que no recordaría ni en que lugar estaban ni quien era cada uno. -¿Por qué dices que estabas asustado?

La cara de inocente, sumada a la poca distancia que los separaba de los labios de la pequeña, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que seguía siendo tratándose de Kagome.

-Pues, ¿por qué será nena? – Sin separarse de ésa distancia tan pequeña entre sus labios, deseando poder tomarlos cuanto antes, prosiguió.- La ultima vez que recordaba que tu y yo hiciéramos el…amor.- tragó saliva al decir eso, '¡_Dios! Que cursi sonó eso_', pensó. Aunque valió la pena al darse cuenta la sonrisa embarazosa de ella…- pues era un mes antes, y la gente decía que estabas de dos, pero yo contaba tres. Así que pensé en llamarte, pero tu móvil parecía desconectado siempre. Sango no sabía nada y… pues…- la miró para darse ánimos y al verla con ésa cara de niña pequeña llena de curiosidad, siguió exteriorizando sus más profundos y amargos pensamientos de ésos meses.- me sentí traicionado de pensar que te habías acostado con algún otro y…

-¡Inuyasha sabes que yo no…!

-Si, si ya lo sé…pero es que…- Un suspiro largo y lleno de tensión escapó de él. Ella no sabía que él se hubiera sentido así, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que pensará en el bebé y que él fuera el padre.- Para mí era como si fueras mía.

-"O_jala fueras sólo para mí tú también"_- rumió Kagome con la mirada perdida, ensombrecida… Inuyasha se dio cuenta de ése pensamiento de Kagome, como si estuvieran conectados… así que se dio cuenta que finalmente debía ser sincero…

-La verdad Kagome es que desde que lo hicimos por primera vez, no podía hacerlo con nadie más. – Vio como Kagome intentó decir algo pero siguió contando sin parar.- Sé que muchas iban diciendo que lo habían hecho conmigo, ¡pero era mentida! –miró directamente a Kagome a los ojos, con la culpa asomando en sus ojos dorados, y la incredulidad en los azul-grisáceos, que cada vez volvían a recuperar su color habitual…- Ufff… y si lo hacían, es decir, si conseguían algo conmigo en el único nombre que pensaba, el que tenía siempre metido en la cabeza en todo momento.- Y sobretodo al final…- ¡Eras tu Kagome! Te necesito conmigo Kagome!

Un abrazo en ése momento no era suficiente. No lo sería ni para la pequeña Kagome, ni para el reciente medio-declarado Inuyasha.

Ella no se lo creyó al principio, pero al ver las mejillas de Inuyasha de ése color que solo aparecía en las de ella, se acercó terminando con la poca distancia que les quedaba y le besó con ternura, intentado calmar la necesidad de los dos que hacía tanto tiempo había estado aumentando sin ellos ser conscientes.

Los labios de la chica eran jodidamente hechizantes, e Inuyasha estaba seguro que nunca se cansaría de humedecerlos con los suyos; se movían un compás pausado al principio, pero de repente Inuyasha tomo las riendas enseguida e intentó profundizarlo y un suave gemido escapó de ella.

Inuyasha creyó oír algo afuera de la enfermería, pero no le dio importancia…siguió profundizando ése beso y poseyendo la suavidad de ésa boca. Cuando estuvo a punto de introducir su lengua, un segundo gemido seguido de las mismas palabras que tanto necesitaba él, salieron de Kagome, _"Me gustas mucho Inuyasha, mucho…"_.

Al entenderlas y guardarlas en los recuerdos inolvidables de su cabeza, se separó de ella de una manera un poco brusca y mirando directamente a la pelinegra, dijo las palabras más imposibles en ése gran momento romántico:

-Ya lo sé.- La chica lo miró indignada, pero al ver la sonrisa de él y el ímpetu de otro beso corto, separándose de los labios masculinos se sorprendió por otra contestación, ésta vez nunca oída:

-Yo también.- Beso.- Te amo.- Beso.- Te quiero.- seguido de una lamida pequeña en la mejilla llegando hasta su tierna oreja. Finalizó con un- Me gustas mucho.


	5. Confesiones

Cuando una extraña pareja se forma, siempre hay quien se ilusiona con ellos, o quien envidia a uno de ellos.

Ni Inuyasha, ni Kagome nunca pensaron que su 'relación' se volvería tan famosa en tan poco tiempo. El pelinegro no le pidió salir oficialmente, pero no era necesario ya que lo más importante, que era aclarar sus sentimientos ya había sido aclarado, así que era evidente que ya formaban una pareja.

Aunque Kouga intentó obligar a Kagome a afirmar que era suya, Inuyasha aclaró sin ninguna duda que Kagome le pertenecía a él, y solamente a él.

"¡Keh¡Si ella quisiera ser tuyo ya lo habría dicho!" le había gritado a Kouga "Kagome es mía. Ella lo sabe, yo lo sé. ¡Y todos lo saben ahora!"

La sonrojada Kagome se escondió detrás de Inuyasha, tapándose la cara con las manos. Mira que empezar ése embrollo en medio del patio, debería haber ido a clase y no ir a ver a Inuyasha; aunque muy al fondo le encantaba oír su perrito decir eso delante de todo el mundo.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes¿EH¡No la conoces!" Kouga estaba tan cabreado que ya no sabía si de que coño estaba hablando. Solo intentaba conseguir que Inuyasha se separara de Kagome, y así recuperarle. "¡Nunca fuiste a verla en éstos 6 meses!"

"¡Serás…!" iba a golpear a ése maldito lobo hasta que le doliera tanto el culo, que no se levantaría del suelo nunca más.

"Chucho estúpido… ¿para qué estás con ella¡No lo ves que se quedó preñada de cualquiera¿Cómo vas a estar con una chica fácil como ella?

"¿K-Kouga-kun?" Kagome no podía creer que el mismo Kouga hubiera dicho eso. El chico que incluso le había asegurado que cuidaría de ella y el bebé, aún sin ser el padre.

"¡Imbécil!" Inuyasha se acercó a Kouga con su asombrosa rapidez y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte, que Kouga terminó medio desmayado al suelo, con la cara llena de sangre ya que Inuyasha le había roto la nariz. "¡Esto va para todos y cada uno de vosotros!" Kagome se dio cuenta que Inuyasha iba a decir todo lo que pasó. Seguro qué creerían que él le rechazó y luego le dio lástima, porque ¿Cómo iba el gran Inuyasha Taisho rebajarse a explicar la verdadera historia? "¡Keh! Estaba tan jodidamente borracho hace seis meses, ése día en que, como todos sabéis, Naraku y Muso se pelearon por Kikyou y terminaron todos a urgencia. Bueno, esa noche yo estaba desaparecido, pero en realidad estaba con Kagome."

La gente se miró entre sí mientras Inuyasha hablaba alto y claro para que todos lo entendieran. La chica por su parte había vuelto a acercarse poco a poco a Inuyasha. Cuando el pelinegro la vio, se giró y la abrazó por la cintura mientras ella volvía a esconder la cabeza dentro del mismo abrazo. "A Kagome no la violaron, ni lo hizo con cualquiera, y el padre como habéis comprobado, no es Kouga. ¡Fui yo! Pero estaba tan jodidamente borracho qué me olvidé. ¡Keh!"

La gente empezó a mirar a Inuyasha con una cara extraña, como si lo vieran y juzgaran por primera vez.

"Me da igual si me creéis o no." Instintivamente la abrazó más posesivamente, como si creyera que iban a quitársela. Kagome estaba sin palabras, tan solo correspondía al abrazo de él, dándole un apoyo que no parecía necesitar. "Decid lo que queráis. Me da igual… Sólo quiero dejar un par de cosas bien claras: YO era el padre del bebé de Kagome y si estoy con ella es por que la amo, no por cualquier otra chorrada."

Suspiró después de haber chillado tanto, sólo le quedaba abrazar aún más a Kagome si era posible, llevarla a un sitio privado, íntimo y hacerle el amor intentado demostrarles a todos que era suya, aún sin ellos saber que pensaba o que deseaba…

"¿I-Inuyasha¿Estás bien?"

"Claro nena, vamos ya a quedado todo claro" cogió a Kagome de la mano sin mirar al resto de la gente, ella sonrió entre preocupada, avergonzada e inmensamente ilusionada, le dio un apretón a la mano de Inuyasha que tenia alrededor de la suya y cuando él se giró para si ocurría algo, Kagome le sonrió con esa sonrisa que había vuelto loco a Inuyasha.

El humano le contestó con una sonrisa pícara, y se acercó a ella, rozando sus labios calientes en la mejilla de ella hasta llegar a su oreja para susurrarle:

"Oh nena no hagas eso, o voy a tener que desnudarte y tirarte al suelo ahora mismo"

Ella se sonrojó al imaginárselos haciéndolo ahí mismo, en medio del patio tumbados en el suelo mientras sus pieles desnudas se acariciaban una a la otra, perlándose de sudor con el calor de la pasión y sus labios se buscaban con el afán de quitarse el aliento una a la otra.

Finalmente dio un par de pasos enfrente, apartándose de él sin soltarle de la mano y arrastrándolo para que caminara.

"Baka…"

…

* * *

**emmm... tarde y muy corto jejej... lo sé pero es que ultimamente no puedo, me e enganchado a leer novelas romanticas y no me daba tiempo. pero ey! estoy siguiendo el de 'Atontando al hanyou' y medio ecribiendo dos one-shots muy bonitoooos!**

**PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

**tengo más que debo pasar a limpio... pero preferí dejaros esto.**

**inu: ¬¬. lo k pasa es k eres una vaga!**

**Como te atreves! maldito chucho...**

**inu: vereis en realidad le daba palo escribir, lo pensaba y se lo mmm... pensaba para ella y agh, pero no escribiiiiia porr... ¡Ohhhhh! así así maaas!**

**¬¬U...**

**inu: KAGOME MALDITA SEA ESTATE KIETA K ESTOY METIENDOME CON LA AUTORA DEL FAAAAAAaaaaaNFIIiiiiiiiiiiiiic! AGH... mmmmmmmmmmmmnmnmnmmmmmm! KAGOME K TE ESTES KIETA CON LA MALDIiiiiiiiiiiiiiTA MANO!**

**y la autora con la ayuda de su gran amiga kagome, conseguia k los insultos de inu se convirtieron en gemidos de placer. para k luego digan k nio servimos...- .- nos insultan y nostros hacemos k se junten una y otra y otra y otra...**

**pensando en todos los fanfics que lei, aun -si os fijais- podrias oir los gemidos de inu... y de kagome!**


	6. Lucha de besos

La clase era sin duda aburrida. No es que la historia japonesa no le interesara, sólo es que tenía alguien (aunque más bien alguien) más emocionante y atractivo en quien pensar.

Seguramente sonreír después de lo que había hecho era normal, pero sabía que las demás chicas del aula no la veían con una mirada de amistad.

Kagome cerró los ojos, rememorando en su cabeza las palabras de Inuyasha. Tal vez debería haber dicho algo para apoyarlo… pero era la primera vez que se sentía en una situación así, aunque el beso de gracias de después del patio había sido de película… Con los ojos cerrados podía sentir el cosquilleo de pasión de Inuyasha en todo su cuerpo.

Como lo amaba.

En pocos minutos la clase termino. La siguiente seria una fácil, donde podía caminar por la clase fácilmente, sin tener que escuchar. Total era la hora donde cada semana entregaban un trabajo y la hora era 'libre' para pensar en el arduo trabajo que entregar. Evidentemente como era normal, Kagome ya lo tenía terminado.

La mitad de la gente se había ido, con la excusa de terminarlo en casa, sólo estaban ésas malditas chicas moletas que se quedaban porque faltaban horas para que saliera Kikyou.

De repente se sintió nerviosa, giró la vista hacía las chicas y vio que eran las mismas que acompañaron a Kikyou ése fatídico, o no tanto, día en el comedor…

Ojala la tierra se la tragará…

Pensaba en como Inuyasha la animaría en ése momento¡Lo necesitaba ahora mismo para aferrarle a él! Y que le dijera lo mucho que la amaba, sólo como él lo decía: con ternura y arrogancia.

Se levantó y se fue casi corriendo hacía la pizarra, donde un profesor medio calvo arreglaba unos trabajos. Pensó que tal vez hablando con él las chicas no le dirían nada…

Al rato se estaba casi durmiendo, la voz monótona y aburrida del profesor era letal para sus sentidos. Como otras chicas parecían necesitar la opinión del profe para sus trabajos, se acercó hacía un radiador que estaba cerca y se apoyó en el duro y frío hierro.

Detrás de la mesa y en un rincón escondido, intentando parecer invisible.

Cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza en la pared, tranquilizando sus sentidos de alerta, que se activaban a causa de ésas malditas Kikyou-lame-culos.

…

Sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos, sabía quien estaba mirándola fijamente desde la puerta, el escalofrío que le transmitía una mirada ámbar sólo podía ser de su amado perrito.

No abrió los ojos ni cuando oyó los chillidos de exclamación de las zorras ésas al verle. Ni lo hizo tampoco cuando la sombra de él se poso delante de ella. Al cado de un rato de no decirse nada, él empezó a inquietarse al darse cuenta que Kagome le ignoraba, pero al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de ella Inuyasha, se 'destensó'.

"¡Oi! Perra. ¿Te ríes de algo en especial?" ella abrió los ojos para verle la cara. Le pareció un cachorrito tan mono con ésa cara arrogante, pero con ojos angustiosos.

SE acercó aún más al cuerpo de la chica que se apoyaba en la pared, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Haciendo que uno se perdiera dentro de la mirada del otro.

Él no espero una contestación, pasó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza de Kagome y apoyó la frente a la suya. Siguieron mirándose uno al otro con su adoración no tan secreta. Enseguida Kagome se dio cuenta que Inuyasha debería estar en 'su' clase, y en cambio estaba en la clase de ella, dos cursos anteriores. Con la mirada Kagome le preguntó que era lo que le pasaba.

"Suspendí un examen de Mates"

"OH" pobre Inuyasha la mejor asignatura e incluso eso parecía salirle mal. "No pasa nada. Habrá más exámenes… jeje"

Levantó su mano y la acercó a la mejilla de él. El aliento de los dos se mezclaba. Aumentando las ganas de besarse.

Ella pasó los brazos por detrás de él, justo como el pelinegro había hecho segundos antes. Cada vez estaban sus labios más cerca, y ella se mordió los suyos nerviosa. ¿Cómo era que aun no se había acostumbrado a besarle?

"Dame un beso muy largo" dijo él con su voz ronca, con la misma voz que utiliza dos segundos antes de hacerle el amo, pensó; como si la avisará en donde se estaba metiendo.

"Es-estamos en medio de una clase…" ella se ruborizó dándose cuenta que Inuyasha antes no se comportaba así con ella¡era tan excitante! Miró hacia las chicas que estaban a pocos metros detrás de Inuyasha, los miraban sin reparo con odio y envidia… ¡mucha envidia!

El pelinegro no veía la duda en sus ojos, sino las ganas de besarle, entonces ella volvió a mirarle a los ojos, ahora si con duda, pero Inuyasha puso una sonrisa pícara y fue acercándose a ella sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos de un dorado fundido por el deseo de besarla con pasión, y la excitación de saber que lo haría en un lugar lleno de gente.

Ella se sonrojó enseguida al ver que Inuyasha persistía con la idea de besarla en medio de la clase. Cerró los ojos nerviosa y se volvió a morder el labio débilmente de forma sensual. Él entiendo ese gesto como una provocación y supo que nadie le evitaría hacer lo que tenía en mente desde la misma mañana.

Los labios masculinos se posaron en los femeninos, solo rozándolos débilmente, le encantaba oír como Kagome le pedía un beso más profundo, pasando los brazos por detrás del cuello de él, incitándolo a mucho más… por que quería mucho más de él y ella sabía que Inuyasha también.

Finalmente Kagome lo empujó y le obligó a abrir los labios, a que la besará con más fuerza, más profundamente y él sin poder negarle nada la besó de una manera posesiva, justo como sabía que a ella le gustaba.

Saboreaba el interior de ésa boca con un frenesí único, olvidándose de su alrededor y no queriendo separarse de ésos labios femeninos nunca. Los rodeaba con los suyos, abriéndolos y cerrándolos a su antojo, al ritmo de la pelinegra.

Al cabo de unos segundos los dos ya estaban ausentes de su alrededor, besándose como dos locos enamorados, sin importar nada más del contacto de sus labios y sus lenguas, deseando que nunca se separasen.

A Inuyasha le excitaba la inocencia escondida y los besos pasionales de Kagome. Había una sumisión por parte de ella que le encantaba, porque aunque pareciera dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él, a veces le sorprendía con gestos y gemidos únicos.

En cambio a Kagome disfrutaba cediendo delante de él, y llevárselo sin que él lo supiera por donde ella deseaba. Le besaba con más fervor que él. Haciéndole creer que él era quien controlaba el beso. Amarlo y que lo amará era el reto más grande que sus labios habían ayudado a ganar y sin dudar se lo susurró entre suspiros de placer.

"Yo también pequeña… te lo puedo jurar."

"¿En serio?" se separaron por milésimas y los dos sonrieron mirándose con devoción, Inuyasha se fijó en los labios enrojecido por el beso que acaba de darle, y ella se dio cuenta como los ojos de Inuyasha era de un dorado fundido quemándola de pasión solo con observarla. "Aunque por mi culpa el be…" las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Kagome, y ella pudo jurar que en los ojos de Inuyasha también podía verse el dolor y la tristeza. La abrazó más fuerte y le acarició la cabeza peinándola delicadamente.

"Shhh… no fue culpa tuya nena. Simplemente no debía nacer no era su hora, pero te juro que tendremos muchos y los amaré a todos… nunca te culparía de eso, por que en realidad es más culpa mía que tuya pequeña…"

"¡Pero estaba dentro de mi cuerpo!" sollozó fuertemente dentro del pecho de Inuyasha y al cabo de unos segundos, cuando se tranquilizó, se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad Inuyasha le había dicho.

"¿Vamos a tener más bebes¿Quieres tener una familia con-conmigo?"

"Claro que sí, en cuando seas mayor de edad viviremos juntos… y cuando tu desees podemos casarnos…"

"Eso sería como un sueño"

"Pues entonces…" Inuyasha la miró con todo el amor infinito que sentía hacía ella y después de besarla otra vez con más ternura que no pasión le dijo: "Vivimos este sueño juntos. Y rápido por que sino voy a poseerte aquí mismo."

Ella sonrió encantada y en menos de una hora los dos habían llegado a casa de Inuyasha, se habían besado, desnudado, acariciado, lamido y amado hasta que la pasión en su cuerpo explotó en cada parte de su cuerpo haciéndoles caer en un rió rojo de éxtasis, un río en el que surcarían toda su vida, llevado por el agua del amor más puro y perfecto que nunca antes habían sentido.

**_Ahora si FIN!_**

* * *

**Muy corto lo sé... un final flojo, pero es que la historia en sí deseba que fuera ya solo un oneshot pero se me alargo..aish... espero que os guste... aunque si pudeseis me matariais y me torturariais hasta que no quedara nada de mi...ahora estoy en oneshot, pensando en un fanfic muy bueno basado en una pareja de una serie aqui española que me encanta (de los HOmbres de paco, por si alguien lo ve seria como la relacion de Sara y de Lucas-) y finalmente tengo más oneshots para pasar al ordenador... y una parte de sirvienta que...!**

**soy una maldita...ueno espero k os haya gustado y asta otra! Xp**

**Dyelbi**


End file.
